


Dating Is Hard

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Google also suggested to not play this thing alone, but he wasn't a fragile human being. Anyway, there was no way the Demon was having humans sit in on his time.





	Dating Is Hard

The board was all set, candles were lit and the Demon had chosen the most abandoned house in the town. Being exiled from Hell was all fluffy horses and dogs with one head. Interesting.

But... one thing it lacked was good Demons to find a mate in. Demons here were other exiles, or those near death. If they were perfectly honest, they would rather lay with a human than with one of the beasts up here.

Well, they say they, but they preferred he. It matched his hormones. Sire. The father, in human terms.

Claws delicately poked the heart shaped wooden chip. Google called it a planchette. Apparently, he would hold the chip and after calling out for spirits, it would move.

Google also suggested to not play this thing alone, but he wasn't a fragile human being. Anyway, there was no way the Demon was having humans sit in on his time.

"Anyone who is a Demon, I'm calling for you."

His delicately lit candles whooshed out as the planchette was ripped from the board.

_"What makes_ _you_ _so sure of_ _yourself_ _, human?"_

"Do check who you're talking too. I'm bored and out of good mate material up here."

There was silence from the other, even though he could still feel their presence.

_"_ _You're_ _looking for a mate in this way?"_

He growled, not liking the tone.

"How else can I do it? I'm exiled."

_"Sorry to hear that. Anyway, let me do this."_

The other Demon burst out laughing, mocking his way of dating.

"Fine. Fuck you then."

He stood up and left the abandoned house. But now the Demon was following him.

_"I mean, we could. You smell like a Sire, and being in_ _the_ _Fire Forest_ _doesn't_ _really offer_ _many_ _Sires."_

"Oh, so now you want to court me? Find another fool."

But still the Demon followed him, for days on end, and eventually he started talking back.

It was nice, to be able to talk to another of his kind.

"Alright. Your persistence has paid off."

He could feel the Demon's smugness.

_"Finally."_


End file.
